


Finally

by SunsetRunner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow Series Finale here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

 Watching the sun rise from the east from the balcony of her fire escape. She couldn't believe it.

It was _finally_ over.

6 years of late nights and early mornings. Of heartache and loss and the deciding that she needed to do this. Of ruined relationships and lost friends. Felicity felt a huge weight lift off her chest, and for the first time in forever it seemed, she could take a deep breath without having shards of glass pierce her heart. She felt her age for once, instead of adding on the years for all of the stress. She felt 30. She felt the ache in her bones from one too many hits.

But it was finally over, and she could rest soundly at night knowing that her city was finally safe.

* * *

It had been a hard run, the six years she'd worked side by side the vigilante. By Oliver.

In the beginning, all she wanted to do was help people. She did, but Felicity had unknowingly changed the course of her life forever in the moment she signed on with team Arrow. She loved the thrill of it, the adrenaline that would pump through her system when they won a fight. Well, it wasn't really _them_ since she usually stayed in the foundry.

Eventually, however, the fun aspect of her night job was gone, and all that was left were bruises on her heart. She could feel the echoes and ghosts of all the people she'd lost in Oliver's crusade. She could practically taste the vodka of Sara's favorite drink, or feel John's hug.

She could however see Roy's smirk, or Laurel's kind eyes, Oliver's warm smile.

They'd lost people in the fight, but somehow they were still standing.

 

* * *

From her self-titled "Team Arrow", Sara was the first to die.

As much as Felicity wished she could change it, she couldn't. It was by Slade's hand, of course. There was no other way. Sara died to save her sister. It was a noble death, Felicity thought, one befitting of Sara.

Felicity could still feel Laurel sobbing against her shoulder when Felicity found the woman on the ground while Oliver fought off Slade. Felicity was relieved when Oliver killed him.

She wondered if that made her a terrible person, or a vindicated one.

* * *

Laurel had taken up Sara's mantle as the Canary. With a darker turn.

Gone was the lawyer who Felicity had respected, she was replaced with a hardened version of the Laurel they all knew, one who was ready to fight for the same thing her sister did.

The skills needed didn't come overnight. Oliver and Dig had trained Laurel to the brink of exhaustion, every day for years.

Felicity was there, long after the foundry lights were shut off, with a bottle of wine and an encouraging smile.

With Laurel by her side, and Felicity by Laurel's, the loss of Sara wasn't quite as bitter as it once was.

* * *

Things had gone back to 'normal' for a while after Sara and Slade's deaths, but soon, a new enemy had shown up.

Malcolm Merlyn _was_ back, but instead of bringing death and destruction, he brought help. For a new enemy was on his way to reap for past sins. Felicity had only heard horror stories of what Ra's Al Ghul was capable of. She had met his daughter Nyssa briefly before Sara died. They all thought it would be the end of Starling.

The end of everything.

* * *

That's where she lost John. They were holed up at QC, leaving after a tiring day when they were ambushed in the parking garage. Ra's had said that only one would be leaving, and Felicity knew that wasn't supposed to be her. When the sword was pointed at Felicity, and her eyes were closed, the final blow did not come. She didn't feel the piercing of the blade through her stomach. Felicity did hear and awful sound of the blade cutting through flesh and looked up to see John standing right in front of her, like he'd always been, a blade sticking out of his back. Ra's spat on John's dying body, called him weak.

She pulled herself over to his body, and held him as he bled out. There was no way to stop it. No cell phone service in the garage. John held her hand tight for seconds it seemed, before he too was taken from Felicity. She brought him closer, and kept her arms wrapped around his corpse until Laurel, Roy, and Oliver showed up 2 hours later. Felicity had run out of tears by that point, it had seemed.

She would never forget the look on Oliver's face when he saw Dig. His eyes widened, and she could see _everything_. Every buried thought and emotion, all bubbled to the surface, before he shut it out and put his arms around her as Roy brought the car around to put the... body... in the backseat. Laurel called in a favor with her dad and then suddenly, Felicity and Oliver were alone in the foundry, with a haze of grief surrounding them.

"Felicity--" Oliver had long since attacked the cases of arrows and medical supplies, throwing them to the floor before breaking down and crying himself.

Felicity? She just preferred to not feel anything. Not feel the aching loss of her closest friend, her confidante, her _brother._

She flinched when Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, flashing back to Ra's' henchmen who kept her grounded with their hands on her shoulders.

"We'll get through this," Felicity snorted.

"We always have." Oliver said as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

It had taken almost 2 years after John's death for them to defeat Ra's.

Felicity had taken on the other Al Ghul spawn, Talia, while Laurel, Roy, Malcolm,  and Oliver went up against the League of Assassins and Ra's.

Felicity almost died that day. Not for the first time by a long shot, but the closest she had come. Talia knew how to fight, and used every disadvantage against her. Felicity felt bad for Talia actually. She was just following orders, and Felicity cried when she killed her. It wasn't her first kill. That honor was held by that sleazebag who tried to assault her in the alleyway behind Verdant 2 weeks after Sara died.

When she finally made her way to the battlefield, it was over. They had suffered losses that day as well. Malcolm had died to protect Oliver from Ra's, and Roy had been killed in battle against one of the assassins.

That day, they all cried. Laurel- for Tommy's father as well as the boy she had come to respect. Oliver and Felicity for their friend who had become an essential part of their team.

* * *

That day was yesterday.

She had taken care of the aspects that she could clean up. Laurel and Quentin helped to get rid of the evidence, and finally, this morning, they all left the foundry with a new purpose, and a sense of fulfillment. Laurel and Quentin had gone to the graveyard, to talk to Sara. Oliver said he needed to tell Thea about Roy.

So Felicity? She walked out of Verdant with her head held high, and went home to watch the sunrise.

 


End file.
